Keep On Running
by theincrowd
Summary: post NFA yes it's done to death i know... Angel is asked to make a decision, will he choose the right one? tear jerker, fluffsoughta Spangel, slash. AU, quite a lot at that
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one, a.k.a. How To Save A Life

Hello, if you clicked on this then I have enticed you interest. Round one to me. Thank you for giving the fic a chance, it's an angsty sought of love tale thing. Each chapter is named after the song I was listening to at the time, try and guess where it influenced the chapter... not to hard this time 

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Spike backed against the brick walls, lost and delirious from the fight. He could see Angel, still fighting, still going strong. Gun was dead, it hadn't been at some dirty demon's hands though, Gun had killed himself, not wanting to be killed by a pathetic creature. Illyria, he didn't know where she was, or if she was alive. He'd lost track of her a few minutes in.

As the last creature's head hit the ground Angel dropped his sword and looked around. He could see Gun's body, but not Spike or Illyria. He stumbled around the bodies which filled the alleyway then he saw a flash of white. He turned and ran to the side of the smaller vampire. Spike was sitting on the floor, clutching his side in pain and looking out at nothing. Angle knelt in front of him and put a hand on Spike's shoulder.

"We have to get moving, we can't stay here." Angel offered a hand to help Spike stand up. Spike shook his head and looked away. "Come on, if we don't move now either the sun or more of those fuckers will get us."

"And where would we go, Angel." Spike snapped angrily, knowing where Angel intended for them to head. Angel looked around and shrugged, he was about to answer when Spike cut him off. "Sunnydale? Sunny-fucking-dale! That's what you're going to say isn't it?" Angel was about to deny the accusation, but couldn't so he just nodded. "Angel, we need to talk." Spike's voice had gotten quiet again and he looked at his fidgeting feet which were lying out in front of him in the alley. Angel sighed and went to walk away. "It's just a bloody talk, get back here." Angel turned and winced as he, for the first time, saw the full gravity of the wound on Spike's side. Angel sat on the ground in front of Spike and smiled weakly, Spike just stared at him, almost like he was staring through him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Angel kept glancing at Spike's side and fretting for the younger's life. Spike shrugged then flinched as Angel pulled Spike's hand away from his side and pulled his leather coat off. It was deep, very deep, and bleeding heavily. It was a fatal wound, or it could be if he wasn't fed and stitched up soon. "What ever it is it can wait. We are getting you to some one to fix you up." With out giving him a choice Angel hoisted Spike to his feet and started dragging him down the alley way.

"Fuck off!" Spike suddenly shouted, causing Angel to drop his grip on the blond. "Just fuck off, I know what you're doing, you want to go back to Buffy, she's not even there, Angel. She's in bloody Italy." Spike hated that moment, that moment when he realised that he was nothing more then a substitute for the slayer to his Sire, and his Sire to the slayer. Neither of them had ever cared about him, and now they weren't even trying to pretend. "Look, if you want her just fucking leave, go to Sunnydale, and find the fucking Slayer. Have a nice fucking un-life! But if you actually ever gave a bloody shit about me, then, please, Angel, stay, help me out right now 'cos if you don't then that sun is going to awfully bloody tempting." Spike was aware that his voice was quavering, but he wasn't about to back down, Angel needed to know he was serious. But it never sank in, the older vampire just couldn't realise that his childe actually meant it, he turned and left. He walked out of the alley and didn't even once turn back. Spike stood where he was for a few seconds, before sitting down on the ground once more, no longer wanting to stand, no longer wanting to even be. He could see the sky turning a light greyish-blue and he could feel him self tugging two ways inside, one towards shelter, towards shade, the other further out in to the open street. He was sure of one thing; he was going to face his destiny like the vicious beast he had been before he became love's bitch. He stood up, grimacing as he did, and walked forwards. A trail of blood dripping behind him from his side.

Bah bah baaaaahhhh

Ha ha! Sorry, but that is all for now, there is more on the way so keep a look out, poor Spike… will he live, or will he die? Only he can decide for him self! Find out in the next exciting chapter of: Keep On Running…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: a.k.a. Wonderful

Yay! I got reviews actually got a review that had some decent help in it too! Lol.

Anyways….

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

The sun was setting later that day as Angel left the sewers, he looked around, Sunnydale seemed so alien to him now. He knew perfectly well where he was going, Buffy's old house. When he got there lights were on and he could see people inside. Dreading the fact that the house may have been sold to some one else he walked up to the door and knocked firmly three times. He heard footsteps approach the door, then the curtain flipped open and then fell right back down, he could hear hushed arguments in side. Finally the door was opened. Giles and Buffy stood and stared at Angel, neither believing that he'd have the guts to come back. Buffy tried to put on a small fake smile but just sighed angrily and went further in to the house. Giles stepped aside and invited Angel in. As soon as he'd crossed the fresh hold in to the familiar settings it suddenly struck him what he'd done, what had happened under a day ago. He began to shake then leaned against the wall, trying not to let his pain show to much, Buffy was suddenly by his side.

"Angel, what happened?" She asked, sounding very worried, as she put a hand on his shoulder. He looked her in the eyes and wondered why he'd come here.

"They're all dead…" He said slowly, holding her gaze. "Wesley, Fred, Cordy, Gun even Spike's dead by now." He felt a surge of pain run through him as he thought of Spike not being there any more. Buffy and Giles were silent; neither knew what would be a comforting thing to say to him at that time. "And it's all my fault. Spike could still be here, I… I made a very bad choice."

"Spike?" Buffy asked, not quite looking at Angel, but he was to worried to really pay much attention to her at that time. But then Buffy ran from his side, he looked up and felt like smiling. The smaller blond vampire was leaning in the doorway, clutching his side still, but he was there. Angel stared at him before moving quickly to his side, getting past Buffy who was practically groping his grand childe. Spike hissed in pain as angel pulled his hand away from the wound, repeating the same act from the ally. He turned to Giles.

"You wouldn't happen to have any blood would you?" then he shook his head and turned back to Spike. "Get a first aid kit; I'll give him some blood." Angel sat Spike against the wall by the stairs and bit in to his own finger. Buffy watched as Angel tried to get Spike to drink some, but the younger refused. She could hear Angel whispering angrily at Spike every time he shook his head. When Giles came back in to the room he passed a small green pouch to Angel who unzipped it then threw it against the wall. "Do you have anything to stitch it back together, to stop the god damn bleeding? A spell? A sewing kit? Anything?" Angel cursed and started to fidget, he couldn't bare this, Spike wasn't dead, but he could be any time now. Buffy leaned over to whisper to Giles, but then remembered the vampiric hearing strengths, so she and Giles left the room.

"I don't get it; normally they can't stand each other, but look at that! Angel's, like, babying Spike…" she glanced back around the door to look at Angel who was now trying to compress the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Well, maybe after loosing every body else Angel is trying to hold on to something from that life, and Spike may be that something. Or it could simply be some sought of sire-childe relation situation, there's quite a bit even I don't know about the inner workings of vampire hierarchy." Giles shrugged and cleaned his glasses, putting them back on he looked back in to the hall where Angel was sitting next to Spike, just talking to him. "I will agree with you that their behaviour is a little odd. Spike needs to be healed and fed, yet he refuses to feed, it may be because it's from Angel or for reasons we don't know." Angel turned and looked at Spike, who had closed his eyes and was now even paler then normal.

"Please feed Spike. If you don't you will die, and I don't think I could take that." Angel looked down at his hands and sighed. "If you want me to apologise for coming here then I will, I should have stayed with you, I know that, but you're here aren't you? You can't give up now." Angel looked back up again when he heard an audible sob and felt a violent shake in the smaller vampire next to him.

"Don't you get it Angel? I wanted to great the fucking sun, but just when it nearly got me, I ran. I'm not even strong enough to kill my self properly! What kind of vampire am I if I can't even do that right?" The two of them fell in to silence and sat their, neither moving nor looking at each other.

The end of chapter two!

Well, read and review me hearties… sorry, watching to much pirate stuff. Anyways the other chapter will hopefully be longer. It will be longer until it's loaded cos I am going around Europe on a train for nine days!

You've read it now review it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Bouncing off the walls

Yep… I just realised how many stupid mistakes I made in this oh well, it's an AU now! Lol… dankies for the reviews, truly appreciated. I was reading the reviews and suddenly went 'oh my god… you're right, damn it!' my mom then told me to shut up as it was three am…

Anyways… …

Angel was sitting quietly staring at the blond vampire who was unconscious on the sofa across the room. Buffy and Giles had gone off to… Angel didn't even care where they had gone. What Spike said had scared him, he didn't know what to say, worrying that he'd simply make it worse. He'd been lucky enough to make Spike feed, even if it was only a small amount.

"Stop staring at me." Came a quiet and almost inaudible British accent. "You know damn well that it creeps me out." Spike grunted as he sat himself up on the sofa. Noticing that Angel hadn't stopped staring he just stared back, unblinking, hoping to creep out angel out so he'd stop. It didn't work.

"You're not weak Spike." Angel stated, trying to work out what he was going to say next as he went along. "In fact, I think you were too strong, you wouldn't let your self give up because you are too strong to let go." Spike looked away; he hadn't wanted that subject brought up. "Spike, please look at me. I know it's hard and right now you probably hate me for saying that I care but I do. I don't want to see you die, you're all I have left." Angel's volume got very low towards the end of the sentence, as he now glanced away, not wanting the previously requested eye contact.

"You think you know every thing don't you?" Spike spat, suddenly angry. "You think that, if you tell me that unlife is worth having then suddenly I'll back away from the hypothetical ledge. You, you are so full of shit, Angel!" Spike did his best to stand up angrily and point an accusing finger at Angel, but he and said digit were swaying greatly. Suddenly the anger left his voice and Spike fell back on to the couch. "It's just, you left, Angel. You chose the slayer slut over me. You made me come back here, okay you didn't but you didn't really leave me a choice. She didn't even seem fazed to see that I was alive! And when did they even get back here? And how do we know the immortal wont pop round for a booty call while we're here, that's not a conversation I want to be around for!" Spike was smiling, but Angel kept a serious face.

"Stop it Spike. You're laughing and joking but you don't mean it. You're covering up the fact that you're scared and all you want is some one to say that they care, and now you've got it you want more… or don't even want to act like you need it. You've had far to long to grow up, so why don't you?" Angel's angry tone made Spike go silent, the blond was staring directly in to Angel's eyes, not knowing what to do or how to react. Angel had actually gotten it right, Spike was scared, he was petrified that he'd been red so easily, and he began to wonder if it had always been that easy. His head fell in to his hands and he fought the onslaught of emotions that were trying to make him weep. Angel was at his side in an instant, slowly and unsurely placing an arm around his shoulders. Spike removed his hands and felt stronger now, he knew he wasn't about to break down again, he had even avoided shedding anything that could be classed as a tear. "Spike… I know I'm just going to make it worse whatever I say but, we do need to stay here, just for a little while. Wolfram and heart may not think of looking here, and we know the area. As soon as I know you're okay we can think about leaving, but where would we go?" Angel didn't mean to get an answer; it was there for a small shock when spike decided to give one.

"We should go to Europe; the whole killing spree thing was ages ago, I'm sure they'd have forgotten about it by now." Spike was actually smiling, a small joke to hide pain in the fact that Angel was right; they didn't really have anywhere else to go. In the next two seconds the door opened and Spike shot to the far side of the sofa. Giles and Buffy walked in to the living room and looked at the tense vampires, not knowing what had been said only seconds before they appeared.

"Look, we've given you two time to get over what ever the ordeal you just had was, but now it's time for some answers… from you guys; we'll be asking questions." Buffy sat in the small chair and stared at Angel, almost ignoring Spike's presence. "First off, what the hell happened to you guys?" She crossed her arms, tired of being sympathetic for 'people' she was meant to be mad at, or who weren't even meant to be walking the earth anymore. Angel gulped and leaned forward, he was going to take that one.

"We decided to do something, it could be seen as a stupid move, but enough had already been lost. At least what we tried did some good. But they sent every demon in the area after us, and in LA, that's a lot of demons. There were only the four of us then anyways, Gunn died, Illyria, well I don't know what happened to her. Some how we won, and I said we should come here and get help, but Spike, he didn't want to." Angel knew he could have forgone that last part of the answer, but didn't see any reason in doing so. Buffy nodded, like she was taking it all in, but it was Giles who was really interested.

"How did he become, for lack of a better word, alive, again?" Giles signalled to Spike, who had been drifting out of the conversation. Just as Angel was about to answer, a still week Spike gave him a hit on the shoulder.

"I can answer this myself, you bleedin' ponce. Well, someone sends the amulet to Angel, he opens it in his office and I appear. 'Spirit trapped inside' or some god awful nonsense. But, I'm not really there, gone all non-corporeal and such. Fred, bless her heart, tried what ever to get me back, and in the end she does find away but it fails when I miss my chance, instead I save her. Then one day, poof, box of flashy shows up at the front desk and I walk in to a wall instead of through it." He fell back against the sofa's back, slightly exasperated and upset because of the memories of Fred. Angel was even staring at him, trying to decipher the slur of words that seemed to come out at record speed. Not sure if they could trust this information, or for that matter, the vampires, Giles and Buffy reluctantly gave the non-windowed attic over to the two of them for the time being. At least they could keep an eye out for any trouble.

The end of chapter three…

Sorry bout the delay, I did say I had a train trip! it was fun BTW, every country I got off the train at has real vampire legends and history, Austria, Serbia and Turkey, twas a great trip! And no, there were no murders on the orient express, and James Bond in all his glory did not show up! (just some of the annoying questions…)

Anywho, review pwease!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Try

Okay, first off, I am very sorry about the delay, there is a reason that involves cursing, wasted English lessons and stupid computers which refuse to save!!!! So this is a second draft of chapter four, and personally I preferred the first one 

Anyways…

Spike sat in the attic, his legs hanging down through the gap where the ladder was attached. Angel was moving boxes to make room for the two of them; Giles and Buffy were talking in hushed voices to each other in the hallway below. Spike could make out his and Angel's names mentioned but nothing much else, even with his acute vampire hearing. Buffy said good bye to Giles, who then walked by waved slightly to Spike and trotted down the stairs. It was almost dawn; he and Angel had kept the two mortals up all night, Spike almost felt sorry for doing this. Buffy came over and passed a large rolled up piece of plastic up to Angel who looked at it quizzically, then suddenly realized what it was and unrolled the blow-up bed.

"Can you start blowing it up? I'll bring some blankets and stuff up in a minute." Buffy asked Angel, who looked around then back at her, with a confused yet lamenting look.

"I have no air in my lungs…" He said slowly, not sure if she'd forgotten or if she'd every taken account of it. Spike sniggered from where he was sitting; finding Angel's hurt expression some what comical, especially sense it was being made over such a trivial matter. Buffy shook her head and sighed, exasperated she handed Angel a foot pump. He looked embarrassed slightly then took the pump and found where he was meant to attach it.

"Just a question, but what ever happened to your oh so lovely basement? Or do you have another guest down there, waiting till we've gone to pop on up and have some fun with slayer time?" Spike smirked, not meanly, but still annoyingly.

"Let's just put it this way, it's slightly harder for either of you two to sneak out from up here then it is from down there." Getting just a stupefied face pulled by Spike she went on to explain. "Down stairs you just have to get upstairs and you're pretty much at the door. Up here you have to open the hatch, put the ladder down, pass my room and get down the ever so creaky stairs. Hence, harder from up here." Spike nodded, understanding what she meant, not sure why he'd want to sneak out, but understanding the reasoning behind the placing. Suddenly a triumphant 'Yes' came from the attic and Angel appeared at the ladder.

"It's all done. Nice and firm." He smiled cheerily, for some reason he was very proud of him self. "Is there another bed, or just the one?" Buffy thought for a second then shook her head.

"Just the one, sorry. One of you will have to be on the floor." She then turned to go and get blankets from the cupboard. Angel looked at Spike who, even though he was smiling, was obviously still in pain.

"You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor. You need it more then I do." Angel climbed down the ladder and went off to where Buffy had. A few moments later they both re-appeared, carrying blankest and a sleeping bag. Angel tossed them up in to the attic before climbing up the ladder.

"See you guys tonight, I'll see about getting you some blood." She yawned, and waved, walking off to her room. Angel pulled up the ladder and closed the hatch, narrowly avoiding breaking Spike's legs in the process. Angel placed a pillow at the head of the blow-up bed and one on the floor. He un-rolled the sleeping bag and put it by the pillow. Spike was sitting on the bed, choosing which of the many blankets he liked the most, in the end he decided on the large fleecy animal print one.

"So, you sure about the arrangement? I don't mind the floor if you want the bed, cold attic floor is an awful step down from the lush you've been used to for the last year or so." Spike grinned, showing his teeth, which was actually a very rare smile of his, but a favorite of many peoples, including Angel. Angel shook his head.

"Get some sleep, you need the rest, when you're better we can argue about the bed a bit." Angel smiled as well, for some reason they both felt better, safer, then they had when Buffy had been there.

Latter that morning, about mid-day, there was a nock on the attic floor. Angel hadn't been able to sleep so he cautiously opened the hatched. It was Giles. He passed up a few blood packs, they looked like they'd come from a hospital, but then Angel recognized them. They were from the butchers, the same one from before. Giles looked like he was about to speak, but Angel signaled for him not to, so as to not disturb the sleeping Spike. Giles nodded in understanding and headed away down the stairs. Angel closed the hatch door and sat back on his sleeping bag, he was tired but just couldn't bring him self to sleep, he knew if he did, if he even closed his eyes for a second then he'd see those memories fresh and vivid in his mind, he's be able to hear Gunn's choked last breath as he spat up blood on to the floor. He'd be able to feel that sinking feeling when Illyria told him that Wesley was dead. That gut wrenching pain of loss that he'd felt so many times in the past few years that he couldn't even bare to count. He sat alone for hours, wondering what time it would be dark. Finally the hunger grew too much; he hadn't fed in nearly a day. He ripped the corner off one of the packs and drank. He drained the pack quickly and had to struggle not to open another, he knew that Spike needed the rest to heal and get better. Angel picked up the discarded packet and put it in to an empty plastic bag, the rustling of which seemed to be the final straw for the slumbering vampire. Spike slowly sat up, and yawned. Angel passed the blond a blood pack and pushed one of Spike's legs aside as he sat on the edge of the blow-up bed. Spike bit a small hole in to the pack, liking to simulate the feel of taking it from a bite when possible.

"What time is it?" Spike asked, his voice still giving away his weakness and drowsiness. He looked around for a clock and noticed that the only one was on Angel's wrist, and he couldn't read it from where he was.

"About six thirty. You should go back to sleep." Angel knew that Spike would most likely take offence to this, but he also knew that it was true, the more sleep Spike got the quicker he would heal. Spike threw the empty blood pack at Angel and laughed slightly when a small left over drop splattered on to Angel's cheek. Angel was notably holding back an on coming flinch of out break of anger at his injured grand childe. Spike leaned forward and wiped it off, licking it from his finger afterwards. Angel turned and gave him a look of such shock that Spike suddenly realized what he'd just done. He quickly averted his gaze from his sires and started to fidget. Then suddenly he stood up and started pacing.

"Is it night time yet? This place is cramped!" He shouted in false frustration. He kicked a pillow which hit in to a pile of boxes causing an almost avalanche of old belongings. Suddenly there was a loud banging on the hatch. Angel opened it, hoping to distract himself. Buffy was standing beneath him glaring up irately.

"What the hell is going on?" Angel sighed, not wanting to tell the truth he had to find a believable lie, but before he got the chance Buffy answered herself. "Spike's throwing a tantrum isn't he? Just, don't break anything!" She shouted past Angel to Spike, who had sense calmed down and was now just sulking where he sat on the bed, the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. She then turned back to Angel. "The sun will be down in about half an hour, I'll come get you when it is." She then walked away as Angel closed the hatch up.

End of chapter four

Okay, it's a bit odd I know, but review anyways please… any ideas as well?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Such great heights.

People seemed to like the blood bit, I was worried about that so thanks! It is going to be Spangel but it is getting there slowly, not, like my friend wants, she wants them to be at it like bunnies!

Anyways…

Angel and Spike were sitting in Buffy's living room, Spike trying to distance him self from his elder as much as he could. Giles, every now and then, poked his head around the door just to make sure that they were both still in the room. After a while of sitting in silence Angel picked up the remote and turned the T.V on to ESPN, Spike then grabbed the remote from Angel and changed it to a music station named Scuzz. Angel attempted to retrieve it but his attempts were thwarted by the quickly healing Spike.

"This is stupid, let's just find something we both want to watch." Angel stated maturely, Spike simply pretended to care for a few seconds then stuck out his tongue at Angel childishly. Angel gave a guttural growl, but he was trying very hard not to smile, "Spike…" He said lowly as he advanced to try and forcefully retrieve the remote.

"Look, if you want this remote back, you 'ave to do something for me in return." Spike smiled, but he was being deadly serious. Angel sighed, letting his gaze fall to the flaw then raise up to Spike's eyes.

"Fine, what do you want?" Angel was thinking it would be something stupid, for Angel to dress up in drag, or to sing one of those barry manaloe songs he likes so much. He wasn't expecting a serious want or suggestion.

"I want to leave this place, and I want to leave it tonight, we could be out of here in a few minutes if you just agree to this." Spike's eyes seemed to scream, he was obviously uncomfortable around the slayer. Angel thought for a second, he didn't want to stay around either, but Buffy was seriously untrusting, she had even put them in the attic in a small attempt to keep them locked up even more. "I know what you're thinking, but we can tell her where we've gone, she can come over and make sure we're okay and not killing people." Spike sounded desperate, Angel was unsure where all this emotion had suddenly come from within his childe. Angel knew that it would be best, but he also knew that Buffy was incredibly unlikely to let them leave. Angel nodded slowly, dragging his hand over his face.

"I'll talk to Buffy; see if I can talk her in to letting us go." Unknown to them, they wouldn't need to break this news to Buffy; she'd heard the entire conversation from just outside the door. She had been coming to see if the two of them wanted to watch a film, and if so, which film. She didn't know what to think, it was true, she could keep a track of the two of them, but she didn't want them to go somewhere else. For some reason she wanted them both around, she'd thought that Spike was dead, but suddenly he just turns up, and Angel, he may have been working for wolfram and heart, but he was still Angel. She swallowed down a lump that had started to form in her throat and stepped through the open doorframe in to the room.

"You guys are leaving?" she put on an unwavering voice to hide her anger and upset over their plan. "You've only been here for a few days." Angel looked at Spike, both were surprised that they hadn't picked up on her presence, and both felt a little bit guilty that she had to hear it that way.

"Yes, we feel that it would be best if we got away from here, we'll head to the mansion, and you can come over at any time. There are too many memories around this place, we are two grown men sharing a small attic, it isn't enough space and it isn't fair on us or you." Angel stated fairly and cautiously. Buffy thought it over, turning to go back to the Kitchen when Giles came up behind her. She whispered to him, retelling Angel and Spike's proposition to him, he thought for a second then nodded.

"I believe that it makes sense, actually. We both know where the mansion is, it's not too far away, and the attic is awfully small for the both of them." Buffy couldn't believe it, she had wanted Giles to tell them that it was a bad idea; that they needed to stay. Sensing Buffy's thoughts Giles sought to explain himself. "They haven't done anything wrong sense they got here, and they haven't even complained about the attic, well, until now I suppose." Buffy sighed, and then looked back at Angel and Spike, Spike had healed up quite nicely, but he was still hiding a real pain underneath.

"Fine," Buffy said quietly, still unsure about it, but knowing that even if she said no the two vampires would most likely do it anyways. Spike gave a tremendously wide grin and took a step forward, like he was making to hug Buffy in gratitude, but then he stopped and his face fell in an attempt to regain composure. "I'll go over there with you guys in a few minutes, why don't you get the blankets from the attic; you probably didn't leave any behind at the mansion did you?" Angel shook his heads, slightly dumbfounded that Buffy was agreeing to let them go. She sat down on the settee and rubbed her forehead, even she was confused as to why she was letting them go.

End of chapter

Okay, I know it's a bit short, but I got seriously distracted playing a game online…anyways, please review, it fuels the brain.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Madly Brilliant

Okay, I would apologize about the uber long wait, but well, I have exams, serious exams, so I think I'm justified in leaving it a bit longer. Anyways, I would probably have stopped writing this if it weren't for the fact that a friend of mine actually seems to want me to write more …

Anyways…

Inside the mansion it was dank and dusty. What were once rich decorations and items of furniture were now sun bleached, ironically, and covered in a thick layer of grey particles. Fake sneezing to make a point the radioactive blond slumped down on to one of the large sofas in what could only be called the main 'living' room, for lack of a better term. He slapped the arm of the sofa to make another point in stirring up more dust, he smiled but the older, larger vampire just glared at him.

"Spike, don't you think I could have noticed that it was dusty for my self? When you're better we are really going to have to give this place a serious clean." Angel walked around the room, swiping his finger across a surface, the white glove test with out the need for an actual white glove. Spike knew that Angel was serious about the clean up, but he also knew that he could get out of it, simply watch Angel do it all. Spike grinned slightly to himself as he started to think of new and creative ways to get out of cleaning. Angel noticed this, and he knew what Spike was thinking, "You aren't getting out of this, I know you, and I know when you're lying so don't even try it." Angel gave Spike an oddly serious look. Spike just continued to smile to himself.

"Where are we bedding?" Spike suddenly stood up, clapping his hands together as he looked around. Angel did the same then picked up the blankets and pillows that Buffy had lent them.

"Follow me." Angel started to leave the room, Spike following closely behind him. They walked up the stairs, Spike still tagging along behind, until Angel reached the doors which led in to his old room. "I, umm. You can have my old room." Angel stuttered slightly as he looked anxiously around the room; the large, dusty yet lush looking bed drawing the majority of his attentions.

"Don't you have a spare bed?" Spike asked cautiously, fairly sure what the answer was already. Angel shook his head, placed a selection of blankets on the bed, along with a few pillows before he exited the room as swiftly as his vampire speeds would let him. Spike sighed, his sire was acting even more confusing then usual, usually he was actually somewhat predictable in what he did or said. Spike pulled the luxuriant bedding off and replaced it with his rag like blankets of choice, once again choosing which he would like to use the most out of the selection.

Downstairs on the sofa Angel was fussing about, trying to get as much dust off of his future sleeping place as possible; he had also had to do the curtain check, making sure that all curtains in the house were closed firmly as they once had been. Finally finished he lay down on the sofa and closed his eyes, getting the first moments sleep he had in over a day. Spike couldn't sleep, he tossed and turned, you wouldn't have known that his dreams weren't in fact nightmares. About two hours after Angel had gone to sleep the sun was about to rise, Spike was still unable to sleep, but he knew that there was a TV downstairs, he simply hoped that the connection hadn't been cut after so long, or at least he hoped that Angel owned a few videos or DVDs. Creeping down the stairs, unaware as to where Angel had taken to slumber, and trying not to wake him. Walking in to the room where he remembered seeing a TV Spike almost stumbled back when he saw Angel sleeping on the sofa. Spike sighed, he knew Angel hadn't been getting enough sleep and to see his sire finally resting made him exultant. Spike turned to leave when he heard Angel mumbling in his sleep, being the bothersome little scamp of a vampire that he was Spike couldn't resist finding out what, or who, Angel was dreaming about. He had intended to use any good information for blackmail purposes to get out of cleaning. Tip-toeing closer and kneeling next to his Sire he waited for him to speak again, now Angel was simply making happy sighing noises, one or two could have been, to a disturbed Spike pleasure, entitled as 'moans'. Almost high on the excitement and adrenaline of the moment Spike cracked an unnerving grin as Angel opened his mouth to speak, hopefully the name of his dreams mystery person.

"Spike…" Angel growled, Spike fell back from where he'd been kneeling, fearing that Angel had awoken Spike turned to scarper when Angel gave a moan that sounded very much like the way Spike remembered Angel moaning with Darla in the other room as he and Dru were in the adjacent. Spike slowly turned and looked in disbelief at the slumbering. Nervous now Spike started to stutter, unsure if he should acknowledge his presence, wake Angel up and lie about what he was dreaming about, or if he should calm down and not jump to conclusions. In his dream Angel's true accent was clear so Spike was hoping that he was dreaming of being with Darla but trying to get him to leave, that had happened a few times. Spike remembered walking in on the two doing some down right wrong things, been shouted at and growled at before he turned to leave… once while testing new ways to get red of him Angel had said that he was always welcome to join in, at this Darla had smiled and told Angelus that he could have first dibs on him… With this memory firm in his mind Spike turned tail to leave, not noticing the bag in front of him, tripping Spike crashed in to a small side table cleaning it of the lamp and vase that had previously been atop it. Angel sat up quickly, looking around with wide eyes, he spotted Spike and all the very little color in his face drained away.

"How long have you been there?" Angel asked quietly, he could remember what he's been dreaming of and was wishing that for just this one time, he hadn't been vocalizing in his sleep. Spike shrugged, trying to regain his infallible exterior. "What did you hear?" Angel wasn't even looking at Spike any more, he knew that the younger had head him and he knew perfectly well that Spike wasn't an idiot, he knew what was going on.

"Nothing… nothing much…" Spike said all too quickly. He then paused, just long enough to loose all common sense in the world, "Were you having a, umm, that kind of dream, about… about me?"

End of chapter six

Yeah, you know the drill, comment, criticize, suggest ideas, anything really!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: while you sleep

Yeah, that human verification thing is weird… slightly annoying when all you used to do was press the tab button to get to the different things, now you have to press it like ten times … Anyways, not just writing it for that person, I have the ideas but I'm very badly organised and disciplined so I need a friend or person who like says 'work! Damn you work!' otherwise I forget… anyways thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Start

Spike and Angel were sitting across the recently cleaned kitchen table from each other. Both trying to figure out something to say, Angel wanted to explain what he knew about sex dreams, they didn't always mean that you liked that person, but he knew that in his case it was a lie. Spike just wanted to tell Angel that he didn't care that he had a dream; it wasn't like he'd never had one about Angel before. Spike sighed, hating the silence between the two, especially sense they were expecting a visit from the slayer anytime soon. Angel, eventually, decided that sense he was the eldest of the two of them, he should be able to handle the situation.

"You know, with umm… dreams, they don't always mean that you like the person." He had started off loudly with a sense of authority, but had quickly gotten so quiet that Spike could barely hear him.

"Yeah, I know. I've been having dreams like that about you for so long and I've never thought of you like, well, that, when conscious." Spike nodded in agreement, still unsure why he needed to tell Angel about his dreams.

"How long have you been having dreams?" Angel smiled now, intrigued slightly. "Am I any good?" Angel grinned, and Spike smiled back.

"Bloody brilliant." They both started laughing. "You learnt some new things sense that night." Spike grinned; his dirty subconscious had indeed seen fit to teach Angel some new moves to keep Spike's dreams exciting.

"Really?" Angel's eyebrows rose, "Like what? Care to demonstrate." Angel knew he'd been joking, but was slightly worried that Spike wouldn't be able to pick up on the hints of laughter in his sire's voice. Spike broke down laughing. He hit the table and his gaze drifted to the floor. He looked up with laughing tears in his eyes.

"You really can't do the horny voice ya know that?" Angel gave one quick laugh,

"I've been told that, yeah." Angel picked up one of the blood packs from the open black duffle bag sitting on the table, ripped a corner with his teeth and took a long dragged out drink. When he was finished he noticed that Spike was staring at him. "What?" Angel said slowly, scrunching up the plastic pouch and throwing it back in to the black bag.

"Nothing, it's just, you know how to do the 'deep, sexy, horny' voice in my mind so it's funny to actually hear you try it." Spike obviously found it amusing, but Angel had to say that he didn't quite see the funny side.

"Well, you're not so good at the seducing voice either." Angel countered. Spike just grinned, got up and walked around to stand right next to Angel.

"Is that so?" Angel was starting to regret what he'd said. Spike kneeled next to Angel and looked up at him, "Personally I thought I was quite good at it," His voice was different, Angel couldn't quite describe it but Spike sounded a lot different. "I'm obviously good enough at it to get your attention." Spike smiled evilly and licked his lips; Angel just stared at the blond in front of him. Speechless Angel could feel him self moving towards Spike, leaning in, but just before he did. Spike jumped to his feet and laughed. "Told you I could do the voice." Spike then paused and looked at the confused Angel, "Wow, you were really serious…" Spike shrugged and leaned down, kissing his sire quickly on the lips, it was nothing more then a fleeting moment of contact, but still Angel felt him self draw a useless breath. Spike thought nothing of it, leaning over to grab a blood pack for him self. "Sorry bout fooling you, hope that makes it better." Spike was grinning to him self as he walked out of the room. "Hey Buffy." Angel heard Spike great the slayer out in the entrance hall. Angel got to his feet and went out to greet her as well.

"How are you two? Not trying to kill each other yet?" Angel could swear she sounded almost hopeful. Spike just grinned,

"Nope, no blood lust apart from the norm here." He almost bounded up the stairs as Buffy and Angel both watch him leave. They heard some scurrying from upstairs, a thud and a loud 'Bugger!' being shouted. Angel laughed and smiled, Buffy stared at him, confused. Angel caught her looking at him and stopped smiling, trying to regain composure.

"He, uh, he fell… it's just a little bit funny." Angel went quiet after that, there was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Buffy dropped a bag to the floor and placed the large cardboard box in her hands in to Angel's.

"There's blood in the box, cow and pig I think. The bag's just a few stakes and stuff, I thought you could use." She fidgeted and looked around, "So, where are you guys sleeping?" Angel hastened to answer her.

"Not in the same room!" He almost shouted, Buffy was taken aback by the quickness of the answer, but she blinked a few times,

"I never thought you were…"

"Oh, good, Spike's up stairs and I'm in, I'm in the living room." Angel signalled to his makeshift bed on the sofa, the smashed vase still not cleaned up from the previous night. "What are you doing tonight Buffy?" Angel changed the subject casually…

"Patrol, slay, sleep… the usual." She shrugged.

"Sleep's new; you never used to have time for that." Spike casually added in, an evil smirk on his face as he completed a new dream of sliding down the banister of the stairs.

"Very funny, Spike." Buffy sighed. "Anyways, you two are welcome to help with the slaying and patrolling while you're still around…" She paused for a second, not wanting to ask for the dread of the answer, "How long do you think you'll be sticking around for?" Neither Angel nor Spike had actually thought about when they'd be making tracks out of town, but it seemed like it wouldn't be too far in the distance.

"Probably when they find us, we've got some powerful things after us at the moment, and when they've regained them selves then we'll be in trouble." Angel hated the thought that if they were found then they'd most likely be killed, it was like a horrible game, they'd won that level but the next one was worse and they may not even have time to fully recover, and they were down a lot of players.

"When they find you, they'll have me and the other slayers to answer to, don't worry, we won't let them get you." Buffy felt maternal, like she was protecting the two of them, which, while true, did disturb her slightly. Spike was laughing from the kitchen where he'd scuttled of to quickly after coming downstairs.

"Even you and the slayerettes wouldn't be able to take down some the infamous beasties that Wolfram and heart have at their disposal…We could barely live through it, and we had a demon god, the element of surprise, two champion vampires, an ex-watcher with some decent mojo, green guy with a gun, a tiny Texan and an excellent human fighter with a law-based upgrade in his brain." Spike walked back in to the hall with a blood packet in his hand, taking a drag he walked over to Angel and offered him some. Angel just shook his head and glared at Spike.

"Way to be optimistic, but the 'slayerettes' are excellent at what they do, and there are a lot of them… they'll keep you safe, and stop wolfram and heart's things." Spike just scoffed at her once more.

"Can't believe I used to obsess over you, you're to, I dunno, sunshiney almost…" Angel sighed angrily and pushed the box he was holding in to Spike's hands.

"Put them in the fridge." Spike grumbled slightly and walked off with the box. "Sorry about him, he's a little edgy because he didn't get any sleep." Buffy nodded slowly, faking interest in why Spike was acting how she expected him to. "So, how have you been?" Angel asked nervously, this being the first time he'd actually had to converse with the slayer sense he and Spike had arrived only a few days earlier.

"I've been okay, busy with work and training the new girls, helping train them really. I have even less of a social life then I used to…" She vented for a while before she noticed that Angel's eyes weren't really looking at her, they'd glazed slightly as he carried on in his own little world. Buffy hit his arm to get his attention, "If you're going to ask, you might as well listen, otherwise, just, don't ask!" Buffy she said good bye to him, shouted good bye to Spike, who hadn't returned from the kitchen, and left. Angel cursed; his mind had wandered to the taste that was left on his lips.

End of chapter…#


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: AKA, rebels of the sacred heart

Heee… not liking GCSE's at the moment. Just had an English paper, got biology tomorrow then another English the day after! ARGH!

Anyways… Chapter start

Angel was brooding, he'd been brooding sense Spike had kissed him. Frequent trips to walk aimlessly around the graveyard, maybe stalk Buffy for a little while, just to bring back old memories. Angry at him self for not being able to handle the situation maturely Angel had to admit that he wanted to talk to some one who was better at this then him, he wanted to talk to anyone about it, except Spike, and probably Buffy wouldn't be a good idea either. He'd have talked to Wes, maybe, or Lorne… he was good with things like that. Angel sighed, Lorne was still around some where, at least, he hoped he was. He could find him, search him out and ask him, but then he'd be breaking his word, he'd told Lorne he wouldn't look for him after. Looking up from the perch he'd taken on a large grave stone he saw some one staling towards him, stalking being the word used because they were trying to be sneaky as they crept around the graves and trees.

"Angel?" He heard the person say out loud, a distinctly familiar female voice. Angel couldn't help but smile. "I had to find you, the pain of death, it hurts me." Blue and brown hair came in to the soft moon light; she was wearing normal clothes, Buffy or faith like, but normal clothes.

"Illyria? What do you mean? Wes and Gunn, or… are you hurt?" Angel stepped forward, ready to play the hero if needed, but Illyria was fine, she was standing strong yet she looked saddened.

"The blond one cries in pain. My pet is dying." Angel face fell; he could suddenly remember the feeling of a sinking heart. The world seemed to slow; Angel wondered if Illyria had done that, if it were actually happened or if it were just his pain stopping him from conceiving the changes around him.

"Where is he? Is he at the mansion, what's wrong with him?" Angel spoke quickly and loudly, angry that she hadn't told him yet, even though it hadn't been a minute sense he'd noticed her.

"He is hidden, I can not find him, but I can feel him, draining away… he wants for you to save him." Angel could feel him, he knew where Spike was, and he wasn't going to waste anytime getting there. He started to run. Illyria took off after him, managing to keep up. Running out of the cemetery gates Angel and Illyria passed what could only be described as 'blonde blur' and 'red blur' but they were in fact Buffy and the newly returned Willow. Curious as to what was going on Buffy followed Angel and Illyria, equally as curious about just who exactly Angel was with. Willow, having nothing better to do and not being told that Buffy was suddenly going to start chasing a familiar blurry shape that ran past, decided to just go back to Buffy's and wait for them there.

Angel turned a corner all too quickly, and found him self tumbling in to the wall on the far side of the alley. Illyria watched as he picked him self up. Surveying the area Angel could feel Spike's life draining, the blood leaving his body, and he hated that feeling. He changed in to his game face and growled as he walked to the middle of the alley and pushed the side door open. It fell to the floor with the weight of his anger and he walked in over it. He heard a week groan coming from within the dark room, he ran towards it and stopped by his childe's side. Spike was lying on the floor, blood dripping slowly from his mouth, ears, nose and chest. He lifted Spike's shirt to check the wound, there was nothing, blood was simply seeping through his chest. Angel was unaware of Buffy's entrance, she stared at Illyria, who noticed her but judged her as no threat, then turned her attention to Angel. She gasped, seeing Spike like that, her heart started to race and she lost no time in getting to his side. Angel was removing a blood pack from the hand of the blond; the blood had been squeezed out of it, over his hand and over the floor.

"Spike, can you hear me? Just, hang in there." Angel didn't know what to do; there was no wound, no obvious way for Spike to be in this mess. Spike coughed, blood splattering down his mouth and on to his bare chest.

"Angel?" Spike whispered faintly. "It," he coughed again, much more throatily and agonizing sounding, "I knew you'd come." Spike smiled weakly, his eyes barely open. They were loosing the mischievous shine they normally held, it faded with every millimeter closer his eye lids drifted.

"Stay awake, Spike. What did this? Who did this?" Angel slowly tried to pull Spike to his feet, but it was proving harder because each touch made the younger vampire cringe and whimper in pain. Spike's eyes closed, he whispered something so quietly only Angel could hear it, then he leaned forward, grimacing in pain, and laid his head on Angel's shoulder and bit him. Angel grunted once, and then let Spike drink, he needed blood and he needed it quickly. Buffy watched on, and so did Illyria, only Illyria picked up on what was there between the two of them, Buffy was just confused. After a minute or so, Angel was feeling slightly week, but he knew that Spike was still feeling worse. The blond vampire released his grip on Angel's neck with his teeth, but wrapped his arms around his sire, grabbing his other hand to hold on. Angel stood up, Spike following him to his feet. He turned and noticed Buffy there for the first time, but he didn't care, he guessed that she wasn't quite smart enough to figure out the undertones there were to that moment, he was right about that. However, Angel hadn't counted for the slightly better at reading that sought of thing sometimes, Willow, to be back in town. Putting an arm around Spike's back Angel guided him out of the building in silence, Illyria walked next to him but Buffy trailed behind, still confused. Angel was talking in a hushed voice to Illyria, Buffy wanted to know what was being said.

"Could you involve me please, I could help!" She was quite angry that she had such a small part to play in the situation. Angel Turned his head slightly, he could just see her out of the corner of his eye, but before he could say anything Illyria cut in.

"What concern is it of yours mortal?" Illyria took her strong stance and glared at Buffy with her large blue eyes. "You are nothing but dust, passing through the wind before they have the chance to even be swept up, and they are dust to me." Illyria's cold steady voice was actually laced with the subtlest hints of anger. "I have walked this human world for weeks now, and I hate it, the grief, it reminds me of the one who called me smurf. This grief, this anguish and pain," She signaled to where Angel was still supporting Spike, finding it hared the longer they stood still, "This is the strongest, it is a powerful emotion, and theirs runs deeper and is of a worse odor then that of any humans!"

"Then why are you here? Why did you come here? And just who the fuck are you?" Buffy shouted, she was mad that this thing thought that she was superior to her, and she was confused.

"Because they have memories which I share with my shell, memories which Wesley shared with them, they meant a lot to them both, and I will protect them, muck at my feet or not. They are still beautiful at night." Illyria turned away from Buffy, not caring enough to answer the question of who she was. Angel, with a grunt, passed Spike to Illyria and gave her directions to the mansion. As she left, carrying the blond with a greater ease then Angel, he stared at Buffy. He wasn't surprised at her reaction, it had to be hard to grasp and unusual, even for a slayer who'd seen almost everything.

"Sorry about her, she, she was a king god of the old ones, her names Illyria… she, she stole Fred's body." Angel was hurt by explaining it but he knew that it would need to be said to Buffy sooner or later what, exactly-or roughly, Illyria was. They stood in silence, Buffy wanted to say something, ask Angel if he was okay because Spike bit him, but she didn't. "Could you get Giles to come over to the mansion, I've got the blood bag and I was wondering if he may be able find out exactly what was wrong with it, if that was the problem anyways." Angel looked at Buffy, his eyes begging for her help to save Spike and hopefully find out who tried to take his childe away from him. Buffy nodded slowly. They both turned in opposite directions and left.

End of chapter eight!

You've read it, you can't unread it! Tune in next time for more TALES, OF, INTEREST… wait, wrong show lol, review it if you read it peeps!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: House of wolves

Yeah, the story has taken a very sudden serious turn, sorry but this is necessary! Also, to the nosy peep who wants to know… I am not going to let it slip what happens, well actually I may at some point 

Chapter nine

Waiting for Giles to arrive Angel held Spike close to him, cradling his small figure against his chest. Spike was shaking, blood still seeping through his skin Angel had to keep feeding him from pre-tested blood packs. Illyria was exploring the mansion and its grounds, finding some things immensely fascinating, she seemed to love the large amount of empty, dusty and forgotten rooms on the upper floor. The sofa was drenched in blood, as was Angel and the blanket he'd wrapped around Spike. Dreading loosing his companion Angel stroked Spike's un-slicked blond hair and kept talking to keep him awake, hating the thought that if he were to sleep he could never wake up. It had been nearly an hour, Angel was furious that it was taking so long, Buffy had seen the severity, surely she could have hurried the stuffy Brit along. Just as he contemplated phoning her, Illyria walked over to the door, opening it just before Buffy knocked. She scanned over the two new figures but let them pass, knowing they were with Buffy, who Angel had explained was a good person really. Illyria pointed to the room where Angel was slowly moving Spike off of him and on to the Sofa.

Walking in to the room, Willow almost shrieked, and even Buffy and Giles had to look away. Spike was lying on the couch, the blanket loosely falling off of his red shoulders, the blanket was soaked through and dripping on to the floor, Angel's eyes were red and his face a horrifying expression of hurt, he was covered in blood, it was so thick you could barely make out the pallor of his skin underneath it.

"Oh my." Giles said slowly as he reacted to the seen, it was painful to see, and must have been terrifying for those closer to the younger vampire. "Well, let's not waste any time, where's the blood pack, Buffy said you'd saved it." Angel got up and picked up the blood pack from the coffee table, being careful not to spill the small amount which was still in it. Angel finally noticed the presence of Willow, he slowly raised his hand slightly in a feeble 'hello' gesture, but he was understandably not in the mood for long and heartfelt greetings. "Willow, can you start looking through those books in the bags, and try spell maybe to stop the bleeding, anything that could help." Giles instructed with out looking up, he had lifted his glasses on to his head and was peering intently at what Angel had passed off as maybe a slight coagulation in the blood. "Angel, do you have a clean surface, I think this maybe a useful thing to look at." Angel nodded.

"Yeah, the kitchen has a white counter, and it was cleaned last night…" He trailed, he and Spike had played a game of monopoly to decide who cleaned it, Angel had forgotten that Spike cheated, and that the game would take up their whole night. Giles flitted in to kitchen and carefully extracted the small clot from the pack and placed it on the counter. It wasn't blood, Giles could tell that, it was clear and had simply been showing the blood through it and the blood that covered it. Going back in to the living room he picked up a sewing kit from the bag he's brought with him and returned to his new place of work. Taking the smallest pin he held it down with tweezers and found a hole. It had been a hollow vial, it could barely hold no more then two drops of what ever liquid had been inside, but if this was the means of transport for the cause, what had been inside it? Giles pulled his glasses back down over his eyes; he could hear Willow in the next room, starting a healing spell, or something similar. He rubbed his face as he walked back to join the others, at least they knew that what ever it was, it was powerful and was in the blood, like Angel had suspected. He watched silently as Willow finished, almost instantly it was obvious the bleeding stopped, there was no dripping from Spike's arms, no look of a slow-moving river down his chest. Angel smiled, he almost laughed, it made him so happy that at least the bleeding had been stopped, he was even optimistic that maybe the spell had stopped anything that was wrong. He had never felt so elated, so optimistic in his life, hoping that it was all going to be all right had turned in to blind sanguinity.

"Did you find anything?" Willow asked, sounding like she had all those years ago when Giles had been the only one they'd ever really called on to do the research and the work. Angel quickly, and only for a few seconds, took his eyes off of his childe and looked at the British man.

"Yes, it, it's definitely from within the blood, the small solid which resembled congealed blood was in fact a miniscule blood covered vial. There was nothing left in it however, so we're still no closer to knowing what exactly it was, but we know where it came from." Angel nodded, quickly looking back at Spike who'd just gave a chocked moaning sound. The younger blond sat up and spat blood in to his hands and wiped it on the blanket. He looked around, feeling weak and faint he did his best to keep focus on the four figures in the room with him. Angel was straight at his side, looking intently in to Spike's blurry blue eyes, searching for any sign of pain still there.

"Peaches?" Spike asked slowly, squinting to see if it was Angel whose face was mere inches from his. "It, it feels like I'm freezing." Spike sounded scared, neither Angel nor Buffy liked that waver in the usually cocky voice. Angel reached for Spike's hand to comfort, but froze before he could. Illyria was standing right next to Angel and she'd hastened to point out something which was becoming clear as any remaining wet blood slowly moved from Spike's chest. Spike looked down; he could sense they were staring at him. He wished he hadn't. His heart, the area where it would have been was going black, with each mysterious pump of blood around his body the black spread further, they all stood there, watching it as it crept down his arms, his veins bulging with the metallic looking black liquid. Angel reached out and placed a hand on the black spot which was now growing over his skin, it was cold and smooth, like black marble. It was moving slowly, barely moving at all.

"What is it?" Buffy asked, looking urgently at Giles and Willow for answers.

"I'll get straight on it, Willow, can you help me please, I think in this situation magic may not be a good course of action until we know what's truly going on." Giles and Willow, both feeling obviously apprehensive and rushed, started to flick through the pages of the old volumes. Buffy and Angel sat either side of Spike, who had his eyes closed, trying to ignore the growing feeling of numbness through out his body. Buffy felt protective, trying to reassure the vampire she'd thought she'd lost over a year ago. She still hadn't noticed exactly how close Angel was acting to him, and her obliviousness was starting to amuse Illyria. Angel was sitting so that his leg was against Spike's and his hands gripped Spike's, his thumb making small circles in the ever-hardening skin for comfort.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Hours passed and nothing had been found, Spike's pain was growing, and so was Angel's frustration. The Black spot had grown; it now covered half of Spike's chest and was just a few centimetres down his arm. Buffy had gone somewhere; Angel had assumed she'd gone to help the others look for what ever it was that was doing this to Spike.

"He is strong." Illyria stated, breaking the very long silence which had enveloped the room. "He is fighting, but he can't hold on much longer." She sounded sad, it was confusing for her, even though she'd felt it before, Wesley's death had saddened her. Angel looked at her, knowing that what she said was true, but wishing that it wasn't. It scared him to think that it took loosing everyone for him to realise just how important Spike was, and now it took Spike's possible death for him to even begin to truly realise how he felt towards the smaller vampire. "The blonde girl does not see what you feel." Illyria stated blankly, even Angel didn't clearly see it, he knew there was definitely a strong connection, and almost love between him and Spike. Angel closed his eyes, he could imagine the thumping of his heart in time with Spike's he could feel their breath mingled together as their human forms embraced, it was something that would never be, but it was a nice yet agonizing thought. Letting go for a moment Angel opened his eyes and kissed Spike. He heard an unnecessary breath quickly inhaled by his childe with the soft touch. It was a moment that Angel wished could have gone undisturbed, but the sound of a smashing glass brought his attention back to reality. Standing in the doorway, staring in shock and horror at what she saw, was Buffy. Willow and Giles, books in hands, came running over when they heard the glass smash on the floor. They were to late to see what she had, but it wasn't to hard to pick up on as Angel's right hand still had it's fingers snaked in blond hair and his left was helping balance him as he leaned over Spike slightly.

There was silence. Then Illyria broke it, doing something no one had expected, she made a joke, or at least, she tried to make a joke.

"Even I believe she could have figured it out now." Illyria saw nothing wrong in what the two vampires were doing, and she failed to see why it may upset the slayer. The silence came back, it was nearly a minute before Giles decided to be grown up. He coughed to get the attention of the others.

"Well… we have found out what it is, but there's only one way to get red of it, and it's very risky and requires some out side help." Giles passed the book he was holding open, to a page some where in the middle, to Angel. The vampire took it and red it eagerly; he looked up at Giles as he finished the page. Unsure whither to cry or laugh Angel simply stared. Giles sighed, he wasn't exactly fond of the vampire, he'd done a lot of horrible things in the past, and he knew how hurt Buffy must have felt, but he knew he would do anything he could to help. "Do you want to go ahead with trying to find some one?"

"Of course." Angel said quickly, his eyes locked with Buffy's. Giles left the room as quickly as he could, taking out his mobile phone as he did so. Willow watched him leave then turned her attention back to the eye locked Buffy and Angel.

"So…" Buffy started. She was nervous and angry; she was fidgeting, constantly moving her arms as though she couldn't find a place they could hang comfortably.

"Look…" Angel started, lifting his hands away from Spike, finally, in a gesture to start a passionate speech about how it wasn't wrong and they had never done anything yet, but he found him self shrinking after that first word. Willow sighed angrily, she could see why Buffy was mad, but it had been a year sense Spike had died, and she hadn't been with Angel in a long time.

"This is ridiculous." Spike groaned, the black marble had began to increase at a quicker rate and he didn't want to leave anything like this behind him when he passed out from the pain. "Yes, slutty the vampire slayer, me and Peaches kissed, get over your self! Angel, don't feel guilty, you've done nothing wrong. Blue, that was a decent crack, hope for you yet… and red?" Willow looked at Spike as the rant from the feeble voice came to a close. "Sort these two out for me." Spike grimaced and fell backwards. Angel leaned in quickly to make sure that Spike wasn't dead, but there was no real way to tell.

"So, you're gay now? Wow, LA really does change people." Buffy sniped sarcastically from where she still stood in the doorway; she didn't even seem fazed that Spike had suddenly collapsed.

End of chapter nine….

Okay, it may seem like an odd place to end it, but there is a rhyme and reason! Please review now you've read, and keep me happy peeps! When I break the 3000 hits marker I shall take out all my friends to Colchester for pizza! Yay!

C u in about a week!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: a.k.a Death Valley Queen

I'm trying to post faster; they will get faster after next Monday (when all my exams are over!!!) But then they slow again after mid July cos I'm a travelling person, country hopper, what ever you call it, over the summer months, and I've got weddings, and family reunions and all that Jazz in the USA to go to 

Death Valley Queen

Spike's eyes blurred open, he couldn't feel anything below his neck, and even above his neck was going numb. He could just make out Angel sitting on the chair in the front of the moving vehicle.

"He's awake," Willow announced, but Spike could barely make out more then a hum of noise. Angel turned, he smiled slightly then frowned, it was getting worse. Angel sighed in frustration, he knew that Giles was going the limit, in fact he was going a little over, but Angel was still irritated. "Spike? Can you hear me?" Willow was leaning over the blond vampire and looking in to his eyes, she sounded truly scared. Spike wanted to nod, or acknowledge the fact that he could hear her, even if it was faint and indistinct, but he couldn't move his head, no matter how much he tried. Willow turned back to talk to Angel and Giles. "If he can hear me he's not showing it," She said sadly, she lent back in to her seat, her hand clutching Spike's in an attempt to give comfort. Angel kept glancing back at his childe, getting more and more anxious each time. The car suddenly halted, Giles looked about the street and nodded to Angel, this was the place. They all quickly got out of the car, Angel running around the car to open Spike's door and get him out, holding him like an injured child Angel carried Spike as he followed Giles up the stone pathway to a large, cream, Spanish-style house. Getting to the dark wooden door Giles knocked a few times and they waited. Angel started to bounce slightly, as if it would speed up the passage of time. Illyria and Buffy had been made to follow behind in a separate car, much to their protest. They were snipping at each other as they walked up the pathway, the door still not answered.

"You sure this is the right house?" Buffy asked, bored already, she'd recently decided that while she cared about Spike, she was angry at both him and Angel. Illyria just placed her hatred as immaturity and jealousy, there being no real reason to dislike the vampires, or at least, she didn't see a reason.

"Yes, I'm quite sure." Giles nodded and knocked again, this time he looked around and saw a curtain on the top floor be pulled back then dropped. They could hear foot steps as something made its way to the front door, they multiple locks were undone and the door was opened. Inside was a short but slender old man, he had thinning grey hair and his face was sunken in and his eyes pierced the very soul of the one who kept his gaze. The cold ice-like rocks he had as eyes scanned suspiciously over the odd looking group of people outside his door, he'd have liked to be able to say it was a rare occurrence for people to seek his help, but sadly it was becoming more and more frequent an obstacle of his. "Hello, I'm Rupert Giles; we spoke on the phone, about the vampire who ingested the poison." Giles held out his hand, it was regarded with suspicion by the older man who then clasped both of his bony hands around Giles's and nodded, shaking them vigorously.

"Yes, yes, terrible business that stuff. Come on in." He spoke in such a harsh yet hurried and proud tone that it didn't seem possible to be coming out of such a feeble looking man. They walked in to the Mediterranean decorated entrance hall. The man closed the door behind them, and led them down a hallway in to a large library with walls covered in books, and books in piles on the floor. The dusty furniture had been moved out of the centre of the room and a circle had been partly drawn. "I started setting up after you called, but left the real specifics out for the moment." He signalled for Angel to place Spike down on the table on the far side of the room, Angel complied. The man looked over the black marks which had grown almost all over Spike's body. He made 'thinking noises' as he prodded the bare skin of Spike's chest, seeing how hard it was, and he felt for a pulse, sadly he felt one. "It's quite far gone, it'll be very painful, and may not even be successful if we try anything." The man sighed, rubbing his eyes. It happened quite often, people got to him just a little to slowly, it was even worse when it was a human; they almost always died painfully, screaming in pain with all their remaining energy.

"We've got to try; if we try and fail then we at least we tried." Angel said slowly, quite quietly as well, he was unsure about his answer, was it really better to prolong Spike's life if it was going to be painful and still possibly end. The old man nodded, it was the course that seemed to only be taken by the un-dead, if it were a human dying then normally they opted to just end it quickly. After a few moments of silence the old man clapped his hands together loudly.

"Right, let's get started. You," He said, pointing at Willow, "Witch right? Get me a clean athame from the glass cabinet over there and that leather satchel as well." Willow nodded and quickly opened the cabinet and picked out a small ebony handled knife and a medium sized patchy leather satchel which had a red cord drawstring handle. Meanwhile the man had gotten Angel to place Spike in the middle of the unfinished circle, before leaving Spike's side for what could be the last time Angel whispered something in to Spike's ear and kissed his forehead. Buffy watched with burning envy from where she was talking to Giles, she nodded her head and pretended to be listening to what her old watcher was saying. Angel left the circle and went to stand next to Illyria, he was paler then usual and he was shaking even though the temperature was bordering the un-usually hot. Buffy suddenly felt very sorry for Angel, he looked so shaken up. She sighed and just walked over to him, leaving a mildly miffed Giles wondering why she had to be so rude. She put a hand on his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder. Angel was slightly confused when he saw her coming over but forgave her almost instantly when she leaned against him. He felt nothing for her anymore, but he knew that she had to be worried as well, even if she'd rather show her anger to hide her fear at loosing Spike again. Illyria didn't understand why the two of them just stood their, Angel wrapping and arm around Buffy and leaning his head on hers. Illyria was quite irate so she went to talk to Giles; she hadn't gotten a chance to speak to the ex-watcher quite yet. Giles intrigued her; he was like, in her opinion, a more mature and sober Wesley, but not as pleasing to her eyes.

Willow and the old man worked quickly, closing the circle with black salt after drawing an ankh on Spike's chest using powdered consecrated silver. The silver hissed as it hit the skin; burning through the black and leaving a deep red and black gorge in his flesh which oozed the black. The man sighed, if he had been human he'd have felt all of that, it was what normally killed them. Standing out side the circle the man took the athame and held brought out a large grey rat from seemingly nowhere, taking the athame he held it close to the squirming rat's neck as he chanted some unknown words in a dead language, Illyria listened intently as she could understand what the man was saying. As he finished he pushed the athame in to the rat's neck, warm blood seeped over his hand, holding the rat at an arms length he walked around the circle, dripping a trail of blood. When he got back to where he'd started he disposed of the rat's body in a bin behind him.

"Will you all stand around the circle for me?" He said loudly, waiting patiently for the group to gather around the circle. "The vampire will need a partner during this; they have to be strong and deeply connected to the patient." Buffy looked at Angel, who was hesitating in case Buffy was going to try and step forward, she shook her head. Angel slowly raised his hand; the old man looked at him and nodded. "Please step in to the circle and kneel next to the patient." Angel stepped over the line of blood, if he hadn't seen magical things like this before he wouldn't have been wary about breaking the circle, but he assumed he wouldn't ruin anything sense the man had asked him to break it. "Now, will you all join hands?" Buffy felt silly, and Illyria was about to refuse when she saw that everyone else, even the Wesley like man, was taking it seriously. The old man was standing out side the circle by Spike's head, he wasn't joining his hands with Buffy and Willow who were each standing a fair distance from him to either side, instead his hands were raised above his head and he'd slowly started to chant something in the old language again. Illyria's breath caught in her throat, she knew this spell. She looked urgently at Angel, he was in danger, he could die if he wasn't strong enough, and you had to be very deeply connected to the person to even stand the slightest chance.

As the man continued Angel screamed in pain, a blinding light shooting from inside of him up in to an opening black portal above their heads. Buffy staring, a gut wrenching feeling of insignificance making her feel physically sick as she watched Angel slowly disappear in to nothingness and be sucked in to the black swirly portal.

0-o-0-o-0-o

There was silence and darkness. Nothing but silence and darkness, that is until Angel realised that his eyes were in fact closed. Opening his eyes there was an entirely different scene, it was still silent, but it was sunny to the extent of the looking like a set from the tellitubbies. The silence began to become truly un-nerve, almost as much as the general area, when he realised all the creatures and objects around him which should have been making sound. All Angel could start to hear was the slowly increasing sound of a heart beat. By the time he actually go to his feet to follow the sound it was almost intolerably loud. Slowly Angel followed the noise of the heart beat, every few minutes he fell to his knees in pain and screamed out, feeling weaker each time, but he knew that he had to follow that noise because he knew where it was leading him. As he got closer the sound got louder, it was so painful he couldn't even stay on his feet, but he didn't have to walk any further, he could see the body lying just a meter away. He was out of energy, he felt like he was about to implode as the bass sound of the heart pounded again. Angel was growling and fighting his game face as he tried to reach out to grab Spike's hand. It was odd, the sound of a heart beat getting stronger signified that Spike was dying, it meant that what ever it was, was gaining control and Spike was loosing. Angel could feel himself screaming as he reached out, the tips of his fingers flexing to try and touch Spike. It was excruciatingly painful, he was sweating more then he could ever remember, and he was crying. That surprised him; Angel couldn't believe that he would do that, even if it were Spike, even in that much pain, he never thought that he would have cried. Just as he heard the strongest beat, that final noise which steadied the heart beat and made it final, with one final scream of defiance Angel got to his knees and took Spike's unmoving hand and squeezed it as they both seemed to fade in to nothingness.

0-o-0-o-0-o

It had been hours sense they'd started the spell, Spike was now solid marble and Angel had disappeared. Buffy was fighting the urge to let go of Giles's hand and go to Spike's side, it was obvious he wouldn't be able to move but she could still sense that he was alive, she just knew he was. The old man had long sense let his arms fall to his sides, and now proceeded to check the time on his watch. Sighing he shook his head.

"He failed." He said blankly, "He obviously didn't do whatever it was he was meant to do to save the poisoned vampire." He turned around and went to get his cleaning equipment, he was going to make them help him, he didn't care if they were grieving, his floor would be stained if it wasn't cleaned. The others all just stood there, they were to shaken to let go of each other. Buffy began to slowly unlock her fingers from Giles's. Just before she did the lights flickered violently and the house seemed to shake beneath their feet. The lights cut off, leaving them all in total darkness. Slowly they turned on again, as if on a dimmer switch, revealing Angel and Spike lying within the circle, Angel clinging to the younger vampire who remained unresponsive.

"They are both alive." Illyria stated, letting her hand fall to her side, knowing that no more was needed. She watched on as the other three ran forward and babied the two vampires who were, ever so slowly, regaining consciousness. It amazed her how Buffy had forgotten being angry and how they seemed to truly care for the two of them, even though she could sense there was still unease and tension between most of them.

End of chapter

Umm…. Yeah, very nonsensical I know, but I just started writing, a slight idea where I wanted it to end, and it got there so I'm happy. It's weird because I was watching comedy shows on youtube whilst trying to write it, a serious chapter with much emotion, as you can tell I fucked up! Reviews, please? Anyone still out there?

S20e03


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: Wind in The Wires

I feel I must clear something up… I don't actually watch the tellitubbies, it was a cunning little word use of mine… (Say this when talking like Russell Brand and it sounds mildly amusing!) Yeah, I don't think I'm getting anymore normal am I?

Wind in the wires

"I feel like naming the stars…" Spike smiled as he looked up at the amazingly clear sky, nearly a year had passed sense he'd really looked at the heavens. Angel wrapped his arms around Spike from behind and grinned when he saw the innocent smile spread across the blond's face.

"Don't go Drusilla on me now." Angel kissed Spike's neck and sighed. He could sense Buffy's still burning eyes on them, but he didn't really care, after what had happened only nights ago her anger seemed of minimal importance. Spike peeled Angel off of him and turned to face his sire. With a grin Spike took Angel's hand and walked over to the others who had congregated around the fire pit where Willow was attempting to show Illyria what a smore was actually for, and how one should go about making the delicious camp-fire treat. Illyria seemed unimpressed at the concoction of graham-crackers, marshmallow and chocolate simply fused together through heat as a form of snack. Spike, not really caring that Illyria had any strong feelings towards the food, snatched the one from the plate in front of her. Unluckily for him even though she didn't particularly want to eat it her self, she still firmly believed that it was her property, and she grabbed his arm and pulled him back as she bent it up behind his back until he dropped it in to her open hand. Angel smirked at the incident, but Buffy and Willow winced, it couldn't have been good for Spike to be roughhousing so shortly after that horrible night. Glancing around Angel noticed they were in fact one person short. "Where's Giles gone?" He asked Buffy as he took a seat between her and Spike, who was at that moment bitching to him self about blue being a bad colour and how smurfs were evil and gay. Willow didn't quite like his use of the word, and she failed to see how he could like it, as he seemed to now be quite openly affectionate to Angel.

"I think he heard the door bell or something, I'm not to sure, he left a minute ago." Buffy looked towards the house, expected the ex-watcher to be coming back any minute. She was still unnerved by the thought of Angel and Spike, she knew the whole 'sire/childe' relationship was normally very dominatrix styled but she just hadn't thought it went for grand-sires and the equivalent. However, even Buffy could tell that it wasn't just a small thing between them, it wasn't like the usual vampire relationships she'd seen, it was almost human. She knew she couldn't change anything, even if she'd wanted to, so she best just make nice and 'be supportive' as Willow had told her to be. "So, how's Spike doing, I mean really. I know he'd put up a brave face around the others, but you can tell me, I want to be supportive." She really did want to. Angel gave a slight laugh and looked at Spike, who had joined Willow and Illyria in their 'Smores vs. Beetles' debate. Oddly enough Spike was undecided over which he preferred more, claiming that beetles could be quite nice when done in a chilli sauce or dipped in chocolate. Willow of course much preferred smores, and Illyria favoured the classic treat, the beetle.

"I think he's okay actually; he's been a bit clingier but he did just nearly die." Angel shivered as he thought of it, but the warmth he'd felt when he's managed to get to Spike on time, and the pride in being able to save his childe, it made him grin as he turned back to Buffy. Before he got the chance to speak again the sound of shouting was heard from the mansion.

"No, you can't go out there!" Angel heard Giles shout, before something green and dressed in a bright suit with sequin detail came rushing out in to the garden. Giles appeared a second later to see the green demon hugging a very uncomfortable looking Angel.

"Umm… Lorne, can you let go please." Angel struggled against Lorne's surprisingly strong grip. Lorne let go at turned to look at the group of people sitting around the fire. Spike grinned slightly when he saw the pylean (sp?), and Illyria gave a slight acknowledgement.

"Angel -cakes, there's some bad mojo heading this way. I mean really bad, not quite 'apocalypse' bad, but still bad." Lorne spoke quickly, taking a seat on one of the benches so he could talk better to Angel. "Where do I start?" Lorne asked himself; unaware of the very odd looks he was getting from the three people of whom he was unacquainted. Willow did recognise the green demon but she'd never really been introduced properly. "You know that last job you gave me? Well, I failed." Lorne winced slightly at the look of pure anger in Angel's eyes, he hastened to explain himself. "I've read Lindsay remember, he's not a truly bad person, I just, I couldn't do it. I shot him with some slow release demon tranquilisers, makes him look dead but he isn't and I ran." Lorne felt quite ashamed for failing the final task Angel had given him, but he knew it wasn't what was meant to happen, Lindsay had been right, Lorne wasn't meant to kill him.

"So, Lindsay is out for revenge?" Angel jumped to the conclusion that the Texan was obviously in someway connected, but he'd got the wrong connection.

"No, Lindsay needs your help, it's serious, and hundreds of people could die if you don't help him." Angel shook his head, never again was he ever going to help that excuse for a human. "Angel, sweetie, I'm serious." Lorne put on his serous face to let Angel know he wasn't joking. "I can't tell you exactly, but I can tell you that it's going to happen here, in this town." Angel sighed; it wasn't very shocking was it?

"Look, whatever it is, I'm sure the slayer and her minions can 'andle it." Spike piped in from where he was sitting. Buffy scowled at him, her 'minions' weren't his to command. Lorne looked at Spike then at Buffy, he waved slightly and realised he didn't really know any of the others.

"Um, look, green guy," Buffy started, unsure exactly what she was even going to say, luckily Angel suddenly realised that they hadn't been introduced.

"Oh, right. Lorne, this is Buffy, Willow and Giles. Guys, this is Lorne, he's an empathy demon, and he can read people when they sing karaoke." Oddly enough this didn't seem to faze any of the three. Buffy was still confused about the 'angel-cakes' remark, she was actually starting to think that Angel may have actually been gay for some time, and it wasn't simply an 'only for Spike' thing, which he had told her only the night prior to this moment. "Lorne, what is it that's going to happen?" Angel knew he would only get a bunch of cryptic remarks and 'I'm sorry, I'd really love to tell ya', but he still felt like asking.

"All I can say is that if Lindsay isn't found and protected then people, innocent people, could die. Don't you do the 'help the helpless' gig any more?" Lorne needed Angel's help, he saw what could happen if he didn't help.

"I can't risk it anymore, I may not have a life to risk but I still have someone who needs my protection. I can't leave them alone." Lorne was even more confused now, he'd heard of all three of the people he'd just been introduced to and none of them seemed the type to need the protection of Angel, but then he saw it. Angel's eyes flicked quickly past Lorne to look at the Blond who was watching them both intently, slightly pissed off at the comment about needing Angel's protection, but he didn't much want Angel going off and risking his life either. Lorne glanced behind him quickly and felt a chill as his red eyes met the piercing gaze of the vampire. "Oh." There was a slight pause, almost awkward but then Lorne smiled, "Well finally! God with all the master and servant vibes you two were sending off some of us at the office had a pool going." Then there was an awkward silence, "If we were still there Fred would have won, she and I were the only ones who actually thought it possible though, every one else was just joking around." Lorne smiled, trying to bi-pass the conversation about Fred, Gunn and Wes, who he had noted weren't there.

"Lorne, I'd really love to help, but I don't think I should, we're both still recovering. Could Buffy help or is it one of those 'it has to be you' situations?" Lorne looked at Buffy, who was constantly glancing over at the conversation, still curious about the mention of her name she opted to just eavesdrop. Lorne nodded then looked at Buffy who was looking at him until he looked at her, she then ever so quickly, glance away. "Buffy, could you help us out?" Angel asked, his voice pleading almost as much as his eyes. She sighed; it had actually been a nice demon free couple of weeks, the only trouble being Spike and Angel. She nodded, not entirely sure what she'd just agreed to help with, but she knew that both vampires were preoccupied with each other, then getting better, then finding out who had poisoned Spike. The old man who'd helped them save the blond had said that it was happening more and more often, no real connection between the victims, chances are it was just some one trying to get red of the vampires, ignoring the possibility that a human who idolised and wanted to be a vampire would drink the blood.

0-o-0-o-0-o

Later that night after the scoobies had gone back to their places of rest and Lorne had returned to his hotel and Illyria had retreated to one of the dark and dusty rooms which she seemed to love, Angel and Spike were sitting alone in the newly furnished 'Spike's room' which was conveniently located directly across from Angel's room. They were talking, about nothing much, but they were content with the company and the banter. It was Spike who smiled, stopped talking and then leaned in to kiss Angel, quickly the kiss was deepened. Pushing his sire backwards on to the bed Spike leaned over him and grinned at the slightly shocked look on Angel's face. It wasn't the first time they'd been in a similar situation, but it was the first time Angel could remember Spike being the one to do something like that, for all his sarcasm and attitude Spike was normally very quiet and almost submissive in these situations. Angel's mind trailed back to that one time, the only truly intimate time, but they'd fooled around a couple of times. Smiling back Angel pushed himself up on his elbows and kissed Spike, clutching to the blonds shirt and pulling him in to him. Spike's hands began to roam across the fabric of Angel's black shirt, reaching the bottom he started to fiddle with the buttons, pushing the shirt back to reveal Angel's bare chest. Angel pushed himself up again to remove his shirt fully. Laying back down he reached up and stroked the side of Spike's pale face. The blond closed his eyes and leaned in to Angel's hand. Suddenly he started to shake and a choked sob escaped him as he let him self fall down to lie next to Angel. His sire wrapped his arms protectively around Spike and pulled him close, his childe's head rested on his chest as they both just lay their, Spike quietly crying and Angel not sure what he could do other then let Spike know he was their with him.

End of chapter 11

Well… I've never written anything quite like that final little bit before, sorry I know it's not very good but I guess I can only get better anyways, the story has a clear direction now, and this chapter does have some relevance… you'll just have to wait and see I guess!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve: Street Lights

This is never going to be a Lindsey/Buffy story; he just doesn't deserve such torture! Any ways, I'm sure you're very mad about the lateness of this chapter and there's no real reason for it, but I've started at my sixth-form college! I'm taking archaeology, how cool am I? lols.

Street Lights

Part one

Lindsey groaned as pulled at the chains on his arms for the hundredth time. The sharp metal dug in to his wrists, after every time he pulled at the chains he had to judge if he should continue trying, risking a serious and potentially deadly wound to his arm, or to just give up and hope some one would find him.

He'd walked in to that club, it was abandoned and dust covered, he could barely even make out the name, The Bronze, written above the door in the alley way. He'd run his hand over tables, just to disturb the dust, before he took a seat on the stage. After nearly an hour he got up to leave, confident that they weren't going to show, that's when he'd heard it, that sarcastic British accent, getting closer with every second he sat there and tried to listen. Just before the blond entered the room Lindsey scrabbled behind the stage, keeping quite and low. He'd heard laughing and chatting, the other voice he didn't recognise, then he heard choking, more laughing and the sound of a struggle. He though he'd kept quiet, he thought no one had heard him, but he'd been very wrong. He emerged from behind the stage slowly, looking around to make sure that there was no one around, he saw the familiar blond vampire laying un-conscious on the floor. He trotted over, glancing over his shoulder only the once, he knelt down and nudged Spike, getting no response he lifted him slightly and dragged him to the wall, propping him up against it, Lindsey was unsure why he wanted to help, but he could still feel the sense of camaraderie from before, even though it was for the shortest of times. Turning to leave he felt something blunt hit the back of his head, he could see a slight blur to his left, but he was already loosing consciousness.

The next thing he knew he was in the food-storage/prison in some run-down old dive bar. Dizzy and light headed he'd tried to get up, only to find his arms tied to the wall, low to the floor. He'd been there for a few days now, and had started to loose hope that someone was ever going to come get him. He could hear his captors every few hours, growling and clicking amongst them selves, but he could never understand what they were saying. One day he heard a small alarm go off, the thick metal door was closed to block all light from where he was and he'd been left like that for hours, but he could swear he heard a human female on the phone outside, but he put it down to a desperate hallucination.

As he felt his vision starting to fade, somewhere near the fifth day, he could suddenly feel the warmth of the sun on his skin, he felt the weight around his wrists just drop off, and then it got worse. He screamed in pain, barely even aware he had any strength left, his head felt like it was being shot, very slowly. At the same time horrible visions attacked his brain, bypassing any optical sense they shot straight to his thoughts. It hurt more then having his heart ripped out, or at the least it was a very close second.

………………………………………….

Part two

Buffy returned back to her home, angry at the green demon, Lorne, because his information as to the whereabouts of this Lindsey was incorrect. Entering the front door she could already hear the two vampires talking, loud and brash as always for Spike, but a slightly elevated and quickened pace for the usually somewhat calm Angel.

"I honestly can't believe you're still thinking about that, for gods sake Angel, I won, let it go!" Spike gestured wildly, Buffy noted how Lorne found this funny, whilst every one else was trying to distance them selves from the arguing couple.

"You did not win; we never finished, there was a distraction." Angel signalled over to Illyria who was watching a bug climb up the wall before squishing it with her thumb.

"Look, even Fred agreed with me before that happened to her. Cavemen would win!" Spike shouted in to Angel's ear.

"Cavemen would win what?" Buffy asked Willow as she took a seat on the sofa between her and Lorne.

"Oh, it's some hypothetical question about who would win in a fight between cavemen and astronauts… and no, they are not armed. I have to say I agree with Spike on this one, humans did loose the ability to fight for long periods of time unless specially trained to, cavemen would have been hunting woolly-mammoths and stuff." Buffy nodded and sunk back in to the chair, acting as though she couldn't care less but secretly she was thinking it over in side.

"Actually I believe it is a rather good question, for a light debate though." Giles added from where he was standing in the doorway. "Are the astronauts in there space suits?" He asked Angel and Spike who had calmed down slightly, Spike was grinning because he had one more follower rooting for the cavemen. Angel thought for a second. "I ask because it could provide extra protection, no matter how hard a caveman were to hit they would find it impossible to break the helmet. However, it would also impair the astronaut's peripheral vision, making it easier for a caveman to come from behind and get their legs, not to mention it would greatly lower their manoeuvrability." Every one went silent. There wasn't much that could be said to that logic, but Spike found something.

"No, they're all naked!" He shouted a little bit too loudly. Giles nodded, taking in this information and thinking adding it to his theory.

"What kind of terrain? I mean a building with metal floors and walls and elevators, the poor cavemen wouldn't stand much of a chance, but I wide open space or the base on a canyon and the caveman has his forte." Giles again added another depth to the staling argument.

"They should be on some blank gladiatorial battle ring, nothing there to interfere with them or to distract either." This time it was Willow. "I still think that the caveman would win."

"Yes, I am inclined to believe that our Neanderthal friend would indeed have the upper hand in the described scenario." Giles nodded slowly as he mentally checked over hwy he thought that.

"Okay, look, I've been back for nearly ten minutes and you are yet to ask me what happened." Buffy piped up from where she sat. Giles turned to look at her, and finally registered the fact that she was back.

"Oh yes, Buffy, how'd it go?" He asked as he slipped his glasses off of his nose and proceeded to clean them on the bottom of his shirt. She sighed angrily, he obviously lacked interest in her little excursion but she wanted to tell her disappointment that it was a bust to the masses.

"Complete bust, there was nothing there, just some old rundown bar, not a demon in sight." Lorne was confused, he'd never gotten such a large detail like that so wrong, well, he had but he'd gotten a really good feeling about this one. "I thought I could hear muffled cries, but I looked around, nothing."

"Did you go in the broken walk-in?" Lorne asked, making sure he knew who had made the mistake. Buffy thought for a second, retracing her steps.

"No, there wasn't one. Come to think of it, the place was lacking in some of the vital things it needs to really be a bar. No basements or backrooms and no walk-in, which I guess you don't need to be a bar, but it used to serve food and you'd need a walk-in for that." Angel looked over at Lorne.

"You weren't wrong. Let's go." Angel tapped Spike's shoulder and turned to leave.

"Wait, I'll come with you." Buffy shouted after them as she got to her feet and followed the vampires out side, turning just before she did and announcing, "Oh and Xander needs a ride from the airport, no money for cab fare."

End of chapter…

Yeah it's short, sorry, but I decided that if I loaded one up I may get back in to the swing of things so sorry about the uber big delay again!


End file.
